


Makkachin on Love

by dragonflower



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8531275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflower/pseuds/dragonflower
Summary: Makkachin watches Victor and Yuuri as they fall in love.





	

Makkachin's master is restless.

He floats from room to room, spinning and jumping, his face creased in frustration and shoulders stiff. He bangs open drawers and throws items on the ground, muttering curses under his breath; worried, Makkachin follows him from room to room, padding behind her master, ducking limbs and clothes that fly her way.

Her master – other humans call him Victor – keeps to himself. His place is always empty, even when he shines bright and vibrant. Makkachin's drawn to him when he smiles, but their house stays quiet beyond interludes of one loud and sharp man her master calls Yakov.

When Yakov visits their home his disposition fluctuates between warm and cold, Victor either puffing up or deflating after he leaves. When Yakov storms from their place for the last time, anger streams from Victor. He thrums with energy he can't abate, his whole body prickly, a swirl of black curling around him.

Her master starts sleeping too much and then not at all, rearranging furniture throughout the apartment. He hollows out the living room so there's only a wide empty space besides the couch; an impenetrable malaise of misery encasing him as he works.

Makkachin watches her master jump and dive, his body telling stories with each movement. She moves with him, tail bouncing, legs a jumbled mess.

Victor's dance becomes frantic as the music grows louder. There's an audible shift in her masters' mood.

The walls he's created inside himself begin to crumble, a pressure building in his chest. Makkachin thinks he's going to scream, his frustration unfurling in one long wave – but he falls instead, limp, eyes shut tight. 

The air around her grows weighty and sinks down. Makkachin goes to her master, curling her body against his.

He's still at first, even his breathing shallow. Then wraps his arms around Makkachin, binding her torso in a tight vice; he slinks his leg across her hindquarters.

The air tastes like salt and her fur hurts where Victor clutches it.

 

There's a tangible shift within Victor when him and Makkachin go on a trip.

The air is fresher in this new place, Makkachin's nose twitching as different smells assault her from every which way. She bounds across streets with stony paths, Victor's steps behind her light but focused. Hitting the ground with a precise goal in mind.

She meets new people and they are warm and friendly, scratching her ears and belly. Victor feels a little more at ease, but there's still tension running through his shoulders and he seems impatient. She feels like he's waiting for someone or something. 

 

Makkachin knows what her master has been waiting for the moment it arrives.

Victor changes, a spark that has been missing for so long rising out of the dust. He burns brightly like a flame when this man (her master calls him Yuuri) comes into his life; bright electric energy crackles around her master when they're together and Makkachin feels it thrum through her as if it was her own.

She feels a tug, a cord drawing these two men together, Yuuri reminding Makkachin of her master. He's shorter with dark hair, but he feels the same. A little hollow. A little lost.

Despair tastes like stale air and the bottom of a boot, but whenever her master and Yuuri are near each other, Makkachin feels like the sun has broken through the clouds, the air lifting, tasting sweet.

 

The distance that her master usually puts between himself and other people melts away the longer he's with Yuuri and his family. She remembers Yakov's cold touch, Victor's blinding smiles, and his crumpled form on the floor.

Victor starts to smell different too. Like old spices and pork. (Yuuri smells similar, her mouth watering when he's near.)

Heat rolls off of Victor when he's with Yuuri, the air sizzling like bacon in a frying pan. 

Yuuri blazes like a furnace, but he's a little more unsure. Yet he can't stop himself from leaning into Victor, dragging all his heat inside.

Her master circles Yuuri, watching him, drawn to him like a dog to peanut butter; Victor's body curves into Yuuri's, his fingers lingering on Yuuri's shoulder. His chest. 

Victor touches Yuuri differently than how he touches Makkachin. With her it's soft pats and scrubbing belly rubs. But with Yuuri, his hold becomes more possessive, like when Makkachin finds a bone. She bares her teeth to anyone who tries to steal her tasty treat, devouring it, happiness spreading into every nerve.

Her master's the same, his arm hanging across Yuuri's shoulders, teeth bared in a smile. He covers Yuuri in his scent, like Makkachin staking her claim on a tree.

 

The world feels bright around her master, but a thick fog starts to build around Yuuri and all the warmth he began to exude vanishes. He buries everything inward like a bone in the ground. 

Victor frets around Yuuri, smile wide, but he begins to crumple too. The air changes into something cloying that hangs over both men in swathes of unrelenting gloom.

The happiness that once shone bright folds and turns pinprick size, Makkachin torn between consoling each skater. She's like a tug toy being pulled to both sides as they call to her, her warmth becoming the only heat between them.

 

The skies are grey and thick with mist when they take her to the beach one day. Seagulls fly high in the sky and Makkachin wants to run after them, barking as they call to each other, tail held high. Instead she sits between Victor and Yuuri, miles between the two men as they sit on the sandy beach. 

Pain and frustration leeches off Yuuri in waves and Makkachin wants to go to him; rest her head in his lap and lick any pain he feels away. But Victor's still and focused and she doesn't leave his side.

They talk, unintelligible words that Makkachin can't understand, yet slowly their bodies turn towards each other. The space between them beginning to close.

Light cracks through the grey sky when Victor and Yuuri clasp hands, Makkachin no longer between them but looking up at them from the side. Wind settles around them in a calm breeze and she feels a gentle kind of sweetness roll off her master and Yuuri.

She wags her tail as they grin, wind rustling through their hair.

 

Makkachin stays with the Katsuki family while Victor and Yuuri are gone.

She misses them, a deep whine building in her stomach when she passes by one of their rooms. She lies in their scent, huddled beneath blankets on their bed, wondering where her masters have gone.

She goes on long walks with Yuuri's dad and Yuko takes her to the skating rink, but neither her master nor Yuuri are there.

Yuuri's family gives her pets and ear scritches and Mari sneaks her food off her plate, but there's a emptiness inside Makkachin. An anxiety that wells in her heart she can't quite shake.

She waits by the front door, hoping Victor and Yuuri will come back soon.

 

The house breaks out in a bustle one day in late winter, snow blanketing the ground in mounds of white. Yuuri's parents rush around their sons and Victor's rooms, tidying them up, Makkachin prancing around their feet.

She feels it in the air that they're coming home. Coming back to her.

She stands guard at the door, waiting, ears alert and body springing to attention every time someone comes through the entrance.

Makkachin hears them before they arrive, their voices cheerful and a bit tired. She paces around the door, barking frantically, unable to contain her excitement.

Like a treat stuck in a Kong, they slowly make their way towards her. (Makkachin grumbles and huffs. Humans are one of the most dawdling creatures she knows.)

When the door finally opens, Makkachin flings herself at Victor and Yuuri. They glow, pulsing warmth, and pull her to them, kisses pressed against her snout. Makkachin dances around them, happiness spiralling outwards as she jumps in the air, plastering Yuuri and Victor's faces in doggy slobber.

Victor and Yuuri great their family members with tight embraces and unshed tears, Makkachin staying underfoot. They discard their outer layers and the family huddles around them, questions flying at them from all sides.

Yuko and the triplets pester both men for every little detail under the sun; Mari asks about Yurio and Yuuri's mom cries when she sees Yuuri's medal, but Makkachin isn't concerned. Sometimes humans cry when they're happy and not a single one of them feels sad.

They talk for hours and food hits the table, everyone digging in. (This is when Makkachin usually makes her rounds about the table for food, but this time she stays between Victor and Yuuri. They feed her scraps anyway, cooing at her for her impeccable table manners.

There's a glob of drool on the floor when she leaves.)

The moon's high in the night sky when everyone says goodnight, Makkachin nipping at Yuuri and Victor's heels. The two men part and go to their separate rooms, Makkachin struggling with who she should follow.

She ends up picking Victor as he's known her since she was a tiny pup, but she can't help a tinny whine; she's missed them both so much. It isn't fair to part her from either of them when they've been gone for so long.

Victor cuddles her, telling her what a good girl she's been and how he's missed her. She leans into his embrace, but she can't truly feel at ease – she needs Yuuri here too.

When the urge to see Yuuri gets too much, she tears herself from Victor and runs to Yuuri's room, footsteps right behind her.

She flings herself at Yuuri and he falls to the ground laughing, hands rubbing her fur. Victor shouts behind them and she feels his arms wrap around them both, the three of them tangling in a messy hug.

She kisses them both and barks, wiggling her butt in the air. They smile and laugh and Makkachin's heart feels huge and overwhelming; she dances around the room, Victor taking Yuuri's hand.

She watches them, her tongue lolled out and panting, as they soar across the room. They hold each other with ease, heads tilted together, footsteps light. Their lips meet and move in a kiss unlike the ones Makkachin has received; it's deep and electric, sparks of heat flying off Yuuri and Victor. The air perfumed with something strong and sweet.

Their lips break apart, but their bodies stay close as they tumble into bed. They kiss again, this time quick and easy, Makkachin bounding up and curling into a ball at the foot of the mattress.

She rests her head on her paws, Yuuri nestled in Victor's arms, eyelids low and heavy. Her heart sings with theirs, contentment settling like a cozy blanket over the room.

Makkachin's eyes drift close and she sleeps soundly, everything right in the world.


End file.
